metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Purple hatch
They're not blast shields. They are doors. The word blast shield describes an extra physical layer over the door, not the energy field covering it. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:05, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :To my recollection, the scan specifically refers to them as blast shields. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:52, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :I think it says the energy covering the door acts as a blast shield, not the actual door. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:59, July 8, 2010 (UTC) These are Purple Hatches, not Black. The name and color come from the Metroid Prime 2: Echoes instruction manual. The doors are regarded as "purple hatches." This is used if one reads the instruction manual about the Dark Beam. :I scanned it twice and didn't spot that name, on the Metroid Recon scan. Unless you are talking about a foreign manual, MPT's manual, or a strategy guide, I don't know what you are talking about. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 10:49, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't Purple represent the Seeker Missile doors on the map, thus forcing Dark Beam doors to not be the same color? I mean, maybe they're purple-ish in technical color, but by the game's standards the doors are white, red, purple, black, yellow, or green; there are not two purples. Dazuro 13:29, July 28, 2010 (UTC) This should suffice. http://metroid.retropixel.net/gallery.php?gallery_id=mp2_manual&image_id=9 Metroid Fan 15:04, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :That could have been a mistake, as the manual doesn't say the color of the Seeker Missile hatches. It could have, and it could have not. The point is, it says "purple hatches." We don't get to pick and choose what is and isn't the "word of god," http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/WordOfGod unless it has been said otherwise by the developers. If no one wishes to change the name of the article, then at least point this out in the article. Metroid Fan 15:59, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Mistake or no mistake, the name is official and will save this page from being merged. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 17:04, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Black + white = grey. Purple + white does not = grey. Consider that when looking at the doors. Beyond that, again, there is already an explicitly purple door ingame marked on the map in a vibrant purple, while this one is black. All we have to go on for "purple" is one line in the manual. Manuals can and have been wrong before. M2's manual mentions the Infrared Scope upgrade, for instance, which is never found ingame. Dazuro 01:46, July 29, 2010 (UTC) It has already been considered. The door icon is black, but the manual calls it a "purple hatch." The Dark Beam is even purple, not black. Also, the icons do not have a name right next to them. I don't think it was necessary to change the name of the article, only that "purple hatch" should have been mentioned within the article. As for the Infrared Ray Scope, it was no more of an item Samus could acquire in Metroid II: Return of Samus than her "Weapons Hand," "Left Hand," "Normal Suit," &c. It was just a tech spec. http://metroid.retropixel.net/gallery.php?gallery_id=m2_manual&image_id=8 I felt that this was more sensible. I apologize for starting a bit of a problem. I added the "purple hatch" information in the article. Metroid Fan 06:54, July 29, 2010 (UTC) But there are dark rooms Samus cannot see in, and the High Jump Boots are also mentioned there, which are an upgrade. Clearly, the Infrared Ray Scope was meant to be in the game at least at some point for those dark rooms, but it was never implemented or later removed. Dazuro 05:43, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, the Hi-Jump Boots was an upgrade in Metroid II. If you read the instruction manual further, you will see the Varia Suit being mentioned again, as well as the Hi-Jump Boots. As I said before, that is just a tech spec, not the list of upgrades Samus acquires. Metroid Fan 06:54, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I never said it was. But the fact is, it shows at least one upgrade, and again, there are dark rooms that Samus can't see in, so either it was a removed but planned upgrade, or it's just a mistake because clearly that feature from her tech spec doesn't exist. Also, sign your damn posts. I look like I'm talking to myself. Dazuro 06:03, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Dark rooms wouldn't be dark rooms if the player could see. And there is no need to start cursing, just because I forgot to sign my posts. Humanum est errare. Metroid Fan 06:54, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ....... No shit they wouldn't be dark. That's my entire point. If she had the infrared scope, there wouldn't be dark rooms, therefore it's either an error or a removed upgrade. Why do you keep insisting on arguing my point by restating exactly what I just said as though it somehow magically backs up you instead? No matter who's actually right here, you're making no sense. Dazuro 07:38, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I will make sure to discuss with you no further on anything, as you cannot restrain yourself. You were also not paying attention, because there is a difference between what Samus can see and what the player can see. Have some restraint, or just don't discuss if you don't have that kind of willpower. We're adults, are we not? Metroid Fan 14:14, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Metroid Fan, I don't think that move was very appropriate. 'Purple Hatch' is an official name, even if the door seems to be black in color. I forgot to state that in the article when I moved it. I shall be moving it back, correcting the previously made mistake of not mentioning it in the article. And Dazuro, I don't understand why you are comparing this to the Infared Ray Scope or whatever it's called, and would request that you refrain from further arguing. Thanks, --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 14:22, July 29, 2010 (UTC) You don't understand my argument, so you're trying to censor me from further explaining it? Logical move there, buddyboy. People tell me to discuss things here instead of making edits, and now I'm being told not to do that either. So much for this place being editable by anyone. The comparison is completely legit -- they're both facts given in the manual that are contradicted ingame. And what happened to "an admin's opinion about a topic is not more important than a regular user's"? What gives you the right to shut down my opinion because you don't "get it"? I have a voice too here, and so far no one's actually made a case against the argument, merely saying either "this is what you said, but it doesn't matter" or "stop arguing." I'm sorry if I'm losing my temper a little here, but it's extremely frustrating. Maybe I'll end up getting overruled, but I'd like that to be because my evidence is inferior, not because an admin decides "I don't want you to talk about this any more." In all seriousness though, what about "Dark Door" as a compromise? The manual name cannot necessarily be trusted (okay, fine, forget the Infrared Scope-- manuals have contradicted each other and the games before in other ways, such as with romanizations and minor specific details). The game gives no name for the thing, but the scan says "this door can be opened by dark energy." "Dark door" and "light door" fit a lot better with the theme of the game and with their actual ingame representation, because it's true that it's not necessarily jet-black. Dazuro 18:00, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't telling you to stop talking, I was just trying to end a potential argument between you and Metroid Fan. Even if the hatch is black in color, it is named purple hatch in the manual and as such is technically a purple hatch. It's just a blend of black and purple. I always thought that the hatch was there. And about discussing instead of making edits, you and I are on the same page. I apparently can't have an opinion on whether cameo and crossover game links live or die. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 18:08, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry to stir this up again, but I just checked the manual, and it's not actually given as an official name. It's just a description. It just says "Light/Dark Beam can open white hatches/purple hatches." So I really don't think this is even an official name. Whatever we end up calling it, it should be mentioned that the manual says "despite their depiction ingame, they are referred to as purple in the manual, while purple doors ingame are reserved for the Seeker Missiles" or something like that. The guides refer to them as "Dark Beam Doors," would this not fix all inconsistency? As far as I can tell we don't even have an article on the real Purple Hatches, and if we did it would probably end up named Seeker Missile Hatch or something, yes? Dazuro 18:12, July 29, 2010 (UTC) We do have an article on purple blast shields. And I have added this fact to the article itself. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 18:20, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough. That's sufficient to allay any confusion, though I'd still prefer we not give a description from the manual as an official name. Dazuro 18:28, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Capitalisation There seems to be some confusion concerning captialisation of articles. Wikia software automatically makes the first letter capitalised. In the example of this page, the quote clearly says "purple hatches". Not "Purple Hatches". The manual of styles says: * Article names should be in singular form, not plural. * The titles of articles about individual characters should be the name by which the character was most commonly known in the the Metroid series. * Unless the name of the article contains (or is) a proper noun, none of the words should be capitalized (except the first letter, which is capitalized automatically by the software). I was under the impression that we would use the way it is quoted in official media as the way to capitalise article names. So what should we do here? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 12:44, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, this isn't even the actual name of the blast shield. If it was, the manuel would have had it capitalized, but it isn't. This seems very familiar to the "white squiggly things" incident, where we attempted to change an unproper noun to a proper noun. It just doesn't work. I suggest we go back to the way we had it as "Black Door" or, since the scan says "Blast Shield", we call it "Black Blast Shield", and I say black because the map's coloring of it is black. Any comments, agreements, or conflicts? [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 00:34, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Seems like this has been dead for a while, but I agree. Purple doors in Echoes are Seekers. Dark beam doors are black. And I think it should be door, it's not a hatch in the sense of Green hatches, Yellow hatches, etc. Vommack 17:09, October 15, 2011 (UTC)